


The Dark Knight Pushes the Plot Forward

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-02
Updated: 2001-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark faces additional pressure to tell Lex everything. Follows "Introducing the 'B' Plot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Knight Pushes the Plot Forward

## The Dark Knight Pushes the Plot Forward

by PepperjackCandy

<http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=86102>

* * *

Title: The Dark Knight Pushes the Plot Forward Author: PepperjackCandy  
Series: Follows "Introducing the 'B' Plot" Archive : Smallville Slash Archive, my writing at fanfiction.net Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Category: Established Relationship  
Spoilers for: Nothing. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing Smallville-related, or related in any other way to Clark Kent, Superman or any of the various creations of the wonderful folks at DC Comics. 

Feedback: Always welcome, either by e-mail or using the review system at fanfiction.net. 

* * *

Martha Kent was going insane. That was all there was to it. She kept running into the living room to ask Clark if Lex would prefer this or that to eat, should she use the good china, could Clark please polish the good silver? 

And it was still Thursday. 

Clark had tried to convince his mother that Lex didn't need good china or good silver, but she wouldn't be dissuaded. So, after polishing the good silver, he headed for the barn. 

He sat in his Fortress of Solitude, staring back at the house and thinking, only to discover it wasn't quite as isolated as he thought. 

"Good evening, Mr. Kent." 

Clark jumped at the unfamiliar voice behind him. He stood and turned and found himself face-to-face with Bruce Wayne. 

"Mr. Wayne." Clark tried to keep his cool under the scrutiny of the older man. 

"I came by to ask you what your intentions are towards Lex." Bruce said without preamble. 

Clark swallowed audibly. "I love him." 

He could feel himself being . . . measured by the other man, for lack of a better word, as if his worth were being weighed. 

"Good. Because Lex and I have been friends for a long time, and I'd hate to see him hurt." 

"Trust me, Mr. Wayne. Hurting Lex would be the last thing I'd want to do." 

Bruce nodded shortly. "In that case, you might want to tell him what you're keeping in your storm cellar." 

"Our storm cellar?" Clark turned to look at the house briefly, and when he turned back, Bruce Wayne was gone. "Mr. Wayne?" He called out. "Are you still there?" 

There was no answer. 

"Weird." 

Clark climbed out of the hayloft, looking both directions and listening carefully for any sign of Bruce Wayne, but it was like Bruce had never been there. 

Clark walked back to the house and stuck his head in the back door. "Mom?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you see anyone drive up?" 

His mother came into the kitchen. "No, I didn't. Why?" 

"Just curious. I'm going over to Lex's. I'll be back in time for dinner." 

Martha sighed. "I really don't think you should. . ." But by then, her son was long gone. 

Soon, Clark was standing in the foyer of Luthor Manor, wondering where his lover might be. He could search the whole castle for him, but decided on the direct route. "Lex!" 

His voice reverberated from the rafters. When he didn't get a response, he began searching through the house. 

He started in the kitchen, which was deserted. Then on to the media room, also empty. Lex's game room. The exercise room. Finally, he stopped at Lex's bedroom. {I admit I might not want to know what he gets up to when I'm not around,} Clark thought as he tapped lightly on the door. 

There was no answer, so he turned the knob and opened the door. "Lex?" He called out quietly. 

He heard the sound of the shower running and Lex's low moaning. Scared to look, unable to resist, Clark walked into the bathroom. Sure enough, Lex was in the shower, rubbing at his own shoulders and rolling his head backwards. 

Clark cleared his throat. 

Lex jumped and spun around. He opened the door of the shower stall. "Jesus, Clark! You just about gave me a heart attack." 

"Sorry. But I couldn't find anyone downstairs, so I just sort of came on up." 

"Well, since you're here, why don't you join me? I need someone to rub my neck." 

Clark took an unconscious step back. "Oh, no. My mom's expecting me for dinner. I'll rub your neck, but only _after_ you're out of the shower." 

"Spoilsport." 

Clark waited while Lex turned off the shower and threw a towel around his hips, leading Clark into the bedroom. "Can I at least lie down on my bed for you to rub my neck?" He joked as he laid down on his stomach on the bed. 

Clark climbed onto the bed, and straddling Lex's lower back, began to rub. "I got a visit today." He said conversationally. 

"Oh?" Lex asked, then repeated, "Oh! Let me guess. Bruce stopped by the Kent family farm this afternoon." 

Clark paused in mid-massage, holding Lex's trapeziuses in a vise grip. "How'd you know that?" 

"Ow. Clark, could you . . .?" 

Clark realized how hard he was holding Lex's neck muscles and relaxed his grip. "Oh. Sorry." 

"'t's all right." Lex sighed as Clark returned to rubbing his back. 

"So, how did you know that Bruce Wayne came by the farm?" 

"Oh. Well, he was in town for a business meeting, and so when you said that someone had visited you, I guessed." 

"Well, you were right. It was . . . the weirdest experience of my life." 

"Let me guess. Shows up without warning, says something cryptic, then disappears." 

"That was about it, yeah." 

"It's a thing he does." Lex shrugged, not an easy task with an unusually-heavy sixteen year old sitting on his lower back. "He's done that at least since prep school. So, what'd he say?" 

Clark ignored the question. "Did you ever have a thing for Bruce Wayne?" 

Lex didn't respond to Clark's question. 

Clark massaged a little harder. "Lex . . ." He said warningly. 

"I'm thinking. Of course not." He responded a little too readily. "And even if I had had a . . . 'thing' for him, it's not like it would have gone anywhere. You and Dan are the only guys that I've ever found worth defying my father for." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Really." Lex responded sincerely. 

Lex could practically hear Clark blush. "Thank you." Clark finally managed to say as his hands came to a standstill. 

"Clark . . ." 

"Yeah?" 

"Either keep massaging or get off my back. Please." 

"Oh." Clark came back to earth and began moving his hands around on Lex's back again. "Jeez, Lex, what do you do all day?" He asked as he found another clump of tense muscles. 

"You mean besides sitting hunched over a desk for twelve hours?" 

"Maybe you should take up manual labor." Clark smiled. "My dad and I never have muscles this tense." 

"Duly noted. I shall take your advice and give it all of the consideration it deserves. Now, didn't you say something about having to get home for dinner?" 

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I'd better go." Clark climbed off of Lex's back and stood. "Oh, and bring something . . . ordinary to dinner tomorrow night. My mom's all stressed out about it. She's determined to feed you from the good china with the good silver." 

"Heaven forbid." Lex grinned. "What do you consider 'ordinary'?" 

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. Flowers. Ordinary ones. Like red tulips. They're her favorite." 

"Red tulips. I think I can handle that. And speaking of lips . . ." Lex took the few steps towards Clark and kissed him. "Now, go." He said in a tone that allowed no argument. 

"Right. I'm gone." Clark was glad he'd told Lex about his normal speed, because faster than Lex's eye could follow, Clark was off running home for dinner before his folks grounded him. 


End file.
